deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Red Ranger
Jason Lee Scott, AKA the Mighty Morphin Red Power Ranger, is one of the main protagonists of the Power Rangers series. He appeared alongside his team and the Megazord in the 75th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Power Rangers VS Voltron, where they fought against Voltron from the series of the same name. He will return in the 122nd episode, Leonardo VS Jason, where he will fight against Leonardo from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. He was voiced by Alejandro Saab. History Before becoming a Power Ranger, Jason was already a talented martial artist who enjoyed teaching others as well. Like his fellow future Rangers, he grew up and lived in the city of Angel Grove and attended Angel Grove High School. Jason taught a martial arts class at Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym, a place that Jason and his friends like to work out and hang out in. One fateful day, as Jason finished conducting one of his classes and was chatting with his best friends, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly, an earthquake began across Angel Grove. As Ernie's emptied out, Jason and his friends felt themselves being lifted and teleported along in streams of colored lights. They landed in a pile on top of each other in a strange place. As Jason and the others examined their surroundings, a robot by the name of Alpha 5 approached them. As Jason was taking this all in, an even more strange sight awaited him. In an energy tube of blue light, was a huge floating head, who introduced itself as Zordon and explained that Jason and the others had been chosen by him to fight evil in the form of Rita Repulsa. In order to do so, Zordon said he would grant the five teens the power to become a fighting force known as the Power Rangers. Jason received the Tyrannosaurus Dino Power Coin, and became the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, leading his friends against Rita Repulsa and her squad of monsters. DEATH BATTLE! Info Gallery red_ranger_52229.gif|Possible sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Screen Shot 2020-02-10 at 12.29.12 PM.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! JasonMMPR_(1).png|Jason Lee Scott Charged_Power_Sword_MMPR.jpg|Power Sword Blade_Blaster_MMPR.jpg|Blade Blaster Mmpr-armoredred.png|Armored Red Ranger T-Rex Zord.png|T-Rex Zord Mightymorphin-arsenal-morpher.png|Power Morpher Tyrannosaurus Power Coin .png|Jason’s Power Coin Trivia *Red Ranger is the ninth Hasbro character to appear, after Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Bucky O'Hare, White Tigerzord, Pinkie Pie, Megazord, Twilight Sparkle, Optimus Prime and Dragonzord. **He is the fourth Power Rangers character to appear, after White Tigerzord, Megazord and Dragonzord. *Red Ranger is the 18th returning combatant, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver and Ganondorf. **He is the tenth combatant to appear in both sprite and 3D animation, after Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Charizard, Deadpool, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Tommy Oliver and Ganondorf. **He is the second Power Rangers character to return, after Tommy Oliver. References * Red Ranger on Wikipedia * Red Ranger on the RangerWiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 7 Combatants Category:Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Pilots Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Returning Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Martial Artists Category:Metahuman Category:Mascots Category:Power Rangers combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Dinosaurs